The Last Kingdom
by Dreamss
Summary: Esta es una antigua historia sobre un reino donde el dolor se apoderó de todos por mucho tiempo, tal historia es una que todos conocen pero muy pocos conocen sus detalles; Yo los escuche y al parecerme injusto que no se conozca la verdad tras todo ese dolor, se los contare.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Hace mucho tiempo en un país desconocido, se desarrolló cierta historia, historia sobre un Reino que todos conocen pero a la vez muy pocos saben sus detalles, yo por casualidad los escuche y se los contare porque creo justo que conozcan las dos versionas la real y…

…la que contaron…

-"En el reino, todos los habitantes prestan atención a la coronación del nuevo Rey, ya que se espera que con él, pueda nacer un nuevo reino, que esté construido con bases de confianza y sabiduría, y que con esto puedan ser lo que siempre han querido ser, un Reino Prospero que pueda ser respetado por lo que son: Humanos...

- _¡Viva el Rey! ¡Viva la reina!, ¡Viva el Rey! ¡Viva la reina! ¡Larga vida al reino, larga vida al reino!_- en la gran plaza se escuchan gritos de devoción y alegría por la Coronación

-¡_Prometemos fielmente ante todos nuestros habitantes que seremos un Reino construido con bases de Lealtad, Confianza, Sabiduría y Respeto asía los nuestros para poder llegar a ser el Reino que siempre hemos deseado!_-proclaman a la vez los reyes a todos en el reino

-_¡Un reino __**Prospero**__!_- terminan la oración todos en la gran plaza

Quizá desde aquí merezcan una más detallada explicación, así que les explicare un poco el porqué de esa esperanza tan devota hacia los nuevos Reyes. Los Reyes anteriores traicionaron a aquellos que juraron proteger, lideran y cuidar, a los habitantes de casi todo el reino causándoles demasiado dolor y sufrimiento a lo largo de todo su reinado, los Traicionaron al no ser capaces de solucionar problemas como: _Hambruna, Pestes, Pobreza_ y _Esclavitud_, cosas que a las que eran obligados a soportar la mayoría, sin poder cambiar o mejorar su propia realidad.

Al ser demasiados años de dolor y ver que los reyes no escuchaban sus suplicas o buscaban solución a sus problemas y temores, todos los del Reino decidieron que era suficiente, que ya no querían seguir siendo utilizados por los Reyes, y con esto en mente decidieron pelear por el Trono…

…**revelarse. **

Ellos creían que antes de ir contra los reyes tendrían que pasar por la Guardia Real, Guardia formada por guerreros fuertes y capaces, que desde tiempos antiguos han cuidado y protegido a la Familia Real.

Lo que ellos no esperaban, era que la Guardia no era ni recibida, ni escuchada por los Reyes, desde que estos ascendieron al Trono, y ya que la Guardia no era recibida por los Reyes, esta no entendía porque no respondían el llamado del pueblo ni el de ellos o el por qué no confiaban en su Guardia, ya que desde tiempos antiguos, los Reyes siempre fueron protegidos por la Guardia Real y cada uno de todos los reinos hasta ahora siempre confiaron de pleno en sus guerreros menos el reino anterior, pero desde que ellos eran Reyes todo era extraño e inusual en relación al reino, con esto en mente la guardia decidió no luchar y así poder saber porque los reyes no escuchaban a los habitantes ni a ellos, así guardia y pueblo entraron al castillo sin conflicto ni daño, ya que la condición de la guardia para no defender y saber la verdad, era que nadie le causara daño alguno a ningún rey, que el pueblo solo podía hacerles las preguntas que nunca se les respondió, pero no lastimarles.

Quiero dejar en claro que entre los habitantes revelados ninguno era de la alta sociedad, ya que a ellos además de no dejarse ver nunca en público con excepción de las fiestas de alta sociedad a las que solo ellos eran invitados y por supuestos los reyes, no se les presentaba ningún problema, a ellos siempre se les invitaba al castillo y siempre tenían audiencias privadas con los reyes, a diferencia del resto de la población aunque ellos solo son 25 familias, ¡Solo 25 familias escuchadas y protegidas! de 50.000 Habitantes…

…esto fue dado a conocer a los revelados por la Guardia Real suponiendo que los Rebeldes al escuchar esto entenderían algo de todo el enredo causado por los Reyes, pero al contrario los Rebeldes al escuchar esto decidieron poner fin a todo: Fin a Sentirse Traicionado, Herido, Abandonado, Sin esperanzas, ¡Fin la vida de los reyes!

La Guardia Real, al entender que por parte de los rebeldes se había roto el trato, comenzó a defender a atacar, con esto comenzó una gran batalla entre la Guardia y los Rebeldes que continuo en todo el camino hacia la Recamara Real, ya que los que peleaban con sus vidas por llegar a los reyes, les dejaban el paso a los demás para que ellos si pudieran llegar, que al menos uno pudiera llegar…

…pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo, al llegar a la puerta de la Recamara Real, escucharon dos disparos, al entrar todos, encontraron a los cuerpos sin vida de los antiguos reyes, la Reina con un disparo atravesando su cuerpo y el Rey con un arma y una herida de bala similar a la de la Reina, ambos recostados el uno junto al otro en su gran cama real juntos, suicidio… ¡Cometieron suicidio!, ¡Ellos que no tuvieron que soportar ningún dolor, tristeza o desesperación!, ¡Ellos que disfrutaron de mucha riqueza y salud!, ¡Al final ellos y no los habitantes se rindieron y suicidaron! en la desesperación de que sus súbditos se revelaran contra ellos y así no poder controlar sus vidas como muñecos nunca más como hasta ese momento…

Por esto todos creen en los nuevos reyes, ya que saben que traerán todo lo que se les fue arrebatado, que así el nuevo reino se convierta en su nueva esperanza, ya que los nuevos reyes son parte de los habitantes revelados, que lucharon por su libertad y el bienestar del pueblo, y lo más importante de todo, ellos fueron escogidos, no fue una simple "Elección de Sangre", fueron escogidos por el propio pueblo, el pueblo los quiere como gobernantes, no su línea de sangre.

-_Con el poder que se me es conferido por la gracia de Dios, y poder del propio Reino, yo un sacerdote del reino XXX los corono oficialmente Rey Alexander y Reina Elizabeth NUESTROS líderes y así permitir que vuestra visión de libertad se vea reflejada en nosotros_- le coloca a cada uno la corona

_-¡Larga vida al reino!-_Ambos gritan elevando sus puños en lo alto….

_-¡Larga vida!_-Responden en la plaza

Con esto la gran fiesta da comienzo en todo el reino

-_Papá, Mamá entonces ¿ahora somos libres?_-Pregunta una niña

_-¡Sí!, si hija ahora somos libres, podremos ser felices al fin_-Le responde el papá y la sube en sus hombros

-_Y ahora vamos a vivir juntos sin separarnos nunca_-Agrega la mamá

_-¡Sí! con mamá y papá juntos ¡sí!_-La hija sigue sonriendo inocentemente sin ver las horribles marcas de esclavo del cuerpo de su padre o los resto de la enfermedad de su madre, aun así los 3 sonríen juntos, felices y a salvo por fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Bien aquí el segundo capítulo de esta nuestra creación jeje espero y disfruten de esta continuación de la historia Yyyyyy Un enorme abrazo y saludo a una persona genial que lo está leyendo ahora te quiero persona genial y gracias por ser como eres jeje sin más que escribir ¡A leer! xD**

**Capítulo 2**

¡La celebración continuó por todo el reino y por una semana entera!, un día por cada año de gran sufrimiento, después de esta gran celebración el nuevo reino, tal como se esperaba fue el mejor de todos y los habitantes pudieron vivir tranquila y felizmente por años, años según todos maravillosos y prósperos, aunque las 25 familias reales ya no eran parte del reino, luego de hallar los cuerpos de los reyes, las 25 familias desaparecieron, nunca las encontraron, aunque tras esto quedaron rumores como que al ver que todo su poder se vino abajo escaparon por las montañas y murieron en el desierto, otro dice que aún están entre las personas del reino como personas normales esperando proclamar su poder de nuevo, en lo personal prefiero el que dice, que todos los esclavos que tenían y torturaron por años, pudieron liberarse, y al hacerlo mataron a todas y cada una de las familias con sus propias manos, para así regresar todo lo que se les hizo por tanto tiempo, lo considero lo más justo en lo personal…

Pero el rumor más extraño de todos los que se cuenta, es que 10 de esas 25 familias, tienen un pasado ancestral y que según sus antiguas leyendas, ellos tienen que proteger al reino de cualquier riesgo, dolor o sufrimiento, pero que para sus ancestros "despierten" de su sueño eterno y puedan proteger al reino tienen que existir 10 habitantes del reino con deseos que sean puros y reales, que estos deseos sean de corazón, y que a la vez estos corazones estén libre de maldad y codicia, así y solo así ellos "despertaran"…

…¡Pero qué tontería! si eso fuera real, nadie tendría que haber sufrido todo ese tiempo de nada y por nadie...

En fin como todas las semanas la visita de los reyes a los habitantes se llevaría a cabo y todos estaban en los preparativos de la fiesta felices e impacientes por recibirlos con una gran bienvenida.

_-¡Phil_!-Niños se abalanzan a un chico pero los esquiva

Los niños se miran entre si_-¡Atrapémosle!_- Se levantan y persiguen al chico entre la multitud de gente en el camino hacia la plaza

-_Hahahahaha vale, vale me atraparon_-Le atrapan y todos caen riendo

-_Hey! pensaba que regresabas en una semana_-Otro chico le tiende una mano para que se levante

-_Sí, yo igual pero mi papá no se quería perder la "gran fiesta"…_-Se levantan todos y se quedan callados-_Entonces ¿a qué jugamos?_

_-¡Policías y Ladrones!, ¡Policías y Ladrones!-_Responden los niños

-_Ok yo y Louis somos Policías, ¡escapen!_-Les dice Phil y empiezan a correr

-Ahhhhh! Hahahahahahaha nos atrapa-Ríen y corren los niños

Cosas así ahora podían suceder, niños jugando feliz y despreocupadamente por las calles; mientras iba de camino a la gran plaza vi muchos niños como ellos jugando, riendo, divirtiéndose. Aunque de camino a la gran plaza sentí algo muy extraño, pero cuando me giré para ver qué era, lo único que vi fueron 5 personas con túnicas gruesas, me pregunté cómo podían soportar el calor con esas ropas, aunque los vi solo por unos momentos, ya que por la gran cantidad de gente los perdí de vista, aun así pude sentir que había algo raro con ellos. Pero tipos raros o no tenía que llegar a la gran plaza, y al llegar quede impresionado, estaba repleta de personas, era como si todo el país estuviera aquí reunido y luego de un momento se escuchó:

_-¡Y entran NUESTROS reyes a la gran plaza por favor el aplauso merecido!-_Por los parlante de la Gran plaza

Con un gran aplauso y vitoreo los reyes fueron recibidos por todos en la gran plaza, como siempre todo se transformó en una gran celebración

…Luego de la celebración

-_Bien ahora una palabras de nuestros reyes_-Anuncia el vocero personal de los Reyes

-_Primero qué todo quiero agradecerles por dejar que los guiemos por un camino libre, también gracias por recibirnos aquí el día de hoy, la idea es que todos puedan disfrutar y divertirse todo el día_-Anuncia el Rey

_-¡Larga vida al rey!_-Gritan todos en la gran plaza como respuesta

-_Queremos que sepan, que todos ustedes siempre contaran con nosotros para lo que sea, que ¡Siempre estaremos con nuestro pueblo! y ¡Seguiremos siendo un país próspero y unido!_-Anuncia la Reina

_-¡Larga vida a la Reina! ¡Larga vida al reino! ¡Larga vida al reino! ¡Larga vida al Rey!_-Gritan muy contentos en la plaza mientras aplauden y alaban a los reyes

Luego todo pasa muy rápido como imágenes de un proyector, entre todo el ruido de la celebración….se escuchan dos disparos,…..los reyes caen, parece que todo sucedió en cámara lenta, pero a la vez muy rápido, hay silencio, todos reaccionan y….

-_**AH!**_-Se escuchan gritos en la gran plaza y todo se transforma en caos

-_**¡REY! ¡Reina!**_

-_**Pero ¿Quién se atreve?**_

-_**Los Reyes ¿Están bien?**_

-_**Los reyes-**_Todos intentan acercarse al centro de la plaza

-_**¡Proteged a los reyes!-**_Grita el líder de la nueva guardia real

-_**¡No!**_

-_**¿Quién ha sido? **_

-_**¿Cómo pudieron?-**_Cada__vez se vuelve más y más violento todo

- _**¿Rey? ¿Reina?**_ - Murmullos del caos que ahora es la gran plaza

**Bien este ha sido el 2****do**** capítulo xD espero lo hayan disfrutado y hasta el próximo capítulo se cuidan**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! A todos aquí con ustedes el tercer capítulo de "The last Kingdom" espero lo disfruten tanto como yo el hacerlo xD y bueno pues eso ¡a leer!

Capítulo 3

Incluso con todo el caos que en lo que se transformó la gran plaza se podía distinguir entre todos la gran cantidad de soldados y paramédicos que iban hasta donde los reyes para protegerlos y ver su estado.

- _**¡Están vivos!**_ -Anuncia uno de los médicos a cargo

- _**¡Traigan el transporte!- **_Exige uno de los soldados. Rápidamente traen el carruaje donde se llevan a los reyes deprisa

- _**¡Mirad ahí!**_ -Alguien de la población apunta en lo más alto de la plaza

- ¡_**Sí!, miren ¡ahí!**_ -Apuntan al mismo sitio, y se ven claramente 10 personas con túnicas.

-**ellos** ellos _**Ellos, ¡Ellos han sido!, ¡ATRÁPELOS! ¡Han herido a los reyes!**_-

Empiezan a decir todos en la plaza comenzando de nuevo un caos

- **¡ALTO!**-Dice el líder de la guardia real callando a todos-_**Nosotros les atraparemos**_-Se da la vuelta al equipo médico- **Ustedes, si no los salvan es mejor que se preparen para lo peor ¿Me han entendido? Salven a los reyes y ¡Ustedes!**-Apunta a 15 soldados- ¡_**Protéjanlos y ayuden en lo que se les indique! **__**¡El resto! ¡Dispérsense y atrápenles!**_-todos van en diferentes direcciones hacia los agresores

-Oh pero que inútiles, tanto de"Oh mis reyes, mis queridos reyes" ¿Y esto es todo lo que pueden hacer? de verdad que imbéciles -Habla uno de los Encapuchados.

-Amaru ¿No crees que eres más patético que ellos por darle importancia?-Le responde otro de los encapuchados.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?-¡-.

-Bueno, bueno ya basta no peleen-Otro que es grande les interrumpe

-Nahaki, no te metas-Le responde Amaru

-…-Uno de los encapuchados se gira para mirarlo y este retrocede

-JaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa-El encapuchado que le provocó-Creo que tienes miedo ¿Eh?-Pone su brazo en los hombros de Amaru

-Vale, dejen de discutir chicos y no hagan enojar a Layhan-Les dice el único que tiene la capucha más oscura que el resto

-Como sea-Responde Amaru

-Haaa como siempre-Dice una encauchada

-Bueno nadie creía que se quedarían sin discutir ¿No?-El de la capucha obscura

-Ryhuu, eres muy permisivo-Responde la misma

-Jajaja lo que pasa es que eres muy estricta ¿No? Tsuki-Responde Ryhuu

-Jefe Tsuki tiene razón es muy permisivo-Dice otra con voz calmada

-¿Qué? No es justo las dos contra mí-

-Ahhh me aburro, jefe sabe que no les va a ganar-Dice una que tiene las manos atrás de la cabeza

-Per-o-

-**YA ME CANSARON ¿Qué sé aburren?-**

-¿**PERO QUE LES PASA?-**Dice otro de los ciudadanos-**¿No se dan cuenta lo que acaban de hacer?**

**-HAN HERIDO HA NUESTROS REYES-**

**-Esto es imperdonable-**

**-¿Cómo se atreven sentirse cómodos y hablar como si no pasara nada-?**

-Tsuki, por favor-Dice Ryhuu serio

-Si-Esta levanta las manos hacia toda la multitud y…

…en la plaza todo queda quieto y en silencio como si atacar a sus Reyes, les que les protegieron de todo el dolor que sintieron por tantos años, como si… como si atacarles... ya no importara…

-¡**Por ahí, vamos más rápidos, atrápenles!**-Se escucha la voz del capitán junto todos los soldados que se acercan a los agresores

-Creo que ya termino nuestra conversación ¿No? Jefe-Habla la que tiene las manos tras la cabeza

-Sí, creo que si Shiroy-Le responde Ryhuu-Chicos.

-¡Sí!-Todo los encapuchados se quitan las capuchas de forma sincronizada como si estuvieran conectados

-Como dicen hemos herido a sus "queridos" reyes asique peleen, peleen con todas sus fuerzas, con todas vuestras podridas costumbres y peleen por sus vidas, por sus reyes y sobre todo por su estúpida idea de "libertad"-Dicen todos a la vez.

-¡**Están rodeados!**-Se ve como por fin los de la guardia pudieron llegar hasta los agresores

-Están muertos-Dice el líder de la guardia real mientras se acerca a estos quizá como susurro pero los que estábamos cerca pudimos oírlo y no podíamos estar más de acuerdo.

-**Los atrapamos-**Dice uno de los soldados mientras le apunta al más alto de todos

-Me temo que aún no-Una de las antes encapuchadas aparece detrás de este lo toca y…

¡Bien! Pues este ha sido el 3er capítulo de "The last Kingdom" ¡Sigan Leyendo!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! A todos, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo de "The last kingdom" espero que les guste, y pues eso ¡A leer!

**Capítulo 4**

Poco a poco el soldado empieza a gritar de una forma horrible y dolorosa-**¡Ahh! ¡****Ahhh! ****¡Ahh! ****¡AHHHHHHH!-**El soldado suelta el arma y se tira al suelo de rodillas cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos sin dejar de gritar y temblar

-**¿Pero qué?-**Dice el Capitán

**-¡****AHHHHHHHHHH!-**El soldado ahora está completamente en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor

**-¡TÚ PUTA DE MIERDA!¡¿QUE LE HAS HECHO!?-**3 Soldados apuntan a la agresora

-Oh, yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes-Les dice Amaru

-Exacto-Aparece de la nada toma a los soldados que estaban apuntando, por el cuello y los lanza hasta el otro lado de la gran plaza destruyendo tres pilares que sostienen la escultura de los Reyes como símbolo de libertad

**-Ahhhh...-**El cuerpo del soldado sigue convulsionando pero quedó inconsciente

-Se los dije, Oishred odia las armas de fuego, wow los enviaste lejos-Les dice Amaru

-¿**Qué? Pero ¿De qué hablas?, Tú-**El líder apunta a un soldado-**Ve a revisar si tu compañero sigue con vida.**

**-¿EH?**-Le responde mirando a la agresora, mira al líder y se le quita el miedo-¡**Si, Señor!**

Este soldado se acerca lentamente al cuerpo de uno de los tipos más duro que he conocido, esperando a que la chica que antes había provocado que este mismo gritara de forma tan fuerte y dolorosa, con tan solo un toque, y el otro que sin esfuerzo alguno lanzo a tres de sus compañeros más pesados y fuertes, tan lejos, que pareciera que fueran un simple par de piedra de nada, le atacaran en cualquier momento.

-Jajaja el soldado esta acojonado-Dice Amaru

-JA! Pero ¿Qué dices?, si tú siempre le temes a Kabel-Le dice Kuroe

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué has dicho?!-Le responde Amaru

-Ya basta chicos, que le asustáis más-Les dice Tsuki-Tú-Le habla al soldado-que ni Kabel ni Oishred son mal_ digo que ellos no te atacarán ¿Vale?, puedes ver si tu amigo está bien sin preocuparte-Le dice tsuki sonriente

El soldado quedo impresionado por un segundo, esa chica, wow era muy amable, con solo escuchar su voz, ohh su voz era como un día de primavera acostado en un lugar llano, feliz, tranquilo en paz, escuchando las aves, el rio fluyendo libre hacia el mar, con el sol calentando levemente la piel, perfecto para, para… espera, espera un poco _**¿Qué me pasa? Yo estaba pensando que ella, una enemiga del reino entero era, es y que todo esto… ¡AHHHHH! pero ¡¿Qué pasa?!**_

-Eh, tú o revisas a tu compañero, o te reviento a golpes ¿Lo pillas imbécil?-Le dice Ryhuu al soldado, algo cabreado sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Jefe asique por la única que reaccionas es Tsuki ¿No?-Dice Shiroy divertida

-¿Eh?-Dice Ryhuu-Yo no, no es-Alcanza a decir levemente sonrojado

-Jefe, tú siempre dices que no es correcto mentir-Le contra ataca la chica de la voz calmada

-Irhis ¿Incluso tú?-

-Chicos, Ya basta, echen un vistazo a la situación ¿Vale?-Les dice Tsuki

_**¿Pero de que van estos Tíos? ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho? ¿Cómo pueden?**_

_**Bueno al menos el soldado ha conseguido traer a su compañero a hacia nuestro lado que estamos justo debajo de la plataforma más alta de la plaza, donde le atrapamos y pudimos confirmar que era Paul, que está vivo y que su expresión era de alguien que está en el mismo inferno, como si con tan solo moverlo un poco le doliera todo el cuerpo.**_

_**Joder ¿Cómo lo hiso para hacer caer a Paul tan fácilmente? Es el chico con más aguante que conozco y con solo un toque, joder ¡Un toque!, si alguno de nosotros que somos simples vendedores, campesinos, aldeanos, fuera tocado por ella, Estaríamos Muertos, mierda en ese momento estaba temblando y paralizado.**_

_**No, yo tengo que… protegerlos, tengo… tengo que… hacer algo o todos estaremos muertos…espera…**_

_**¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué yo? no estoy preparado, mierda si estoy tan acojonado, que no me puedo ni mover ¿Cómo podría?, ahhhh no, no, yo también soy parte de este reino, yo también juré protegerlo, incluso con mi vida, proteger a los reyes, a todos para que lo de hace 10 años no se repita, para que nadie tuviera que volver a sufrir de manera tan…, ahhh y aun así ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí parado c**__**omo un imbécil incapaz de moverme y hacer algo útil?! ¡Soy PATÉTICO!**_

-¡**Basta ya de estar como idiotas viendo como todos estos tipos se ríen de nosotros, de nuestro reino! ¡!De Nuestros reyes!**-Les dice el Capitán a todos en la gran plaza-¡**Ellos dependen de nosotros, ahora tomad vuestras armas, y atacad! ¡Por nuestro pueblo!**

_**¿Eh? Ya no tiemblo, ¡No tengo miedo! Pero ¿Cómo estaba pensando en abandonar a todos?, ¡Claro que no!, ¡Gracias Capitán!**_

_**¡Sí! **__**Tenemos que proteger al reino, las mujeres también somos fuertes ¡Nosotras protegeremos al Reino! ¡Lo haremos!**__**-**_Nos movemos y con las demás personas les vamos indicando a todos que hacer: Traer todas las armas que tengamos, las más poderosas, nos da igual destruir todo el terreno pero a nuestros reyes no los tocaran, ni a nuestro pueblo.

-Oh, asique has vuelto ¿No soldadito?, ¿Ya salvaste a tu amigito?-Dice Amaru

-¿Amiguito? ¿No haba algo más estúpido que decir que-?-Le responde Kuroe

-Jefe ¿Tenemos que hacer esto?-Dice Nahaki ignorando a los dos

Ryhuu les mira a todos-Lo siento chicos, pero ya lo saben ¿No?-

-…-Todos

-Amaru, ¿Puede-s-

Antes de que pueda terminar la pregunta, alrededor de todos los "encapuchados" se forma una gigante esfera de tierra con ellos en el medio esquivando por poco, a los cientos de proyectiles, que iba dirigidos esperando herir a sus víctimas, sin éxito, consiguiendo solo desperdiciar munición y armas.

-To be continued-

Entonces aquí nos despedimos xD Gracias x leer, cuídense y ¡Nos leemos! (n.n)


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola!, bueno quiero empezar este capítulo disculpándome, lo siento mi idea era subir capis cada viernes, pero por problemas "técnicos" no pude hasta hoy, y quiero dar un pequeño ¡AVISO! Y es… que quizá en este capi crean que todo pasa muy rápido o sin sentido pero les pido sigan leyendo posiblemente les guste la sorpresa que encontraran en la historia, bueno sin nada más que decir ¡A leer!_

**Capítulo 5**

En la gran plaza estaban todos, sin saber que sucedía dentro o que iría a pasar luego de que ellos salieran de esa gran esfera, por lo que, se prepararon para cualquier ataque y como aún desconocían si eran solo esos 10 y nadie o nada más, los que estaban tras la destrucción del reino, entre los soldados y el pueblo hicieron rápidamente una táctica de ataque infalible ante cualquier peligro.

Resguardando bien a los Reyes, y a los ciudadanos que fueran incapaces de pelear, como ustedes o como los ancianos, embarazadas, etc.

Esperábamos tener el tiempo necesario, pero no sabíamos cuánto exactamente, por lo que hicimos todos los procedimientos de emergencia, exacto como lo practicamos en los simulacros de emergencia, que año tras año hacíamos, así todos sabían cómo actuar frente a todo esto y conseguir hacer todo con éxito.

Es por este motivo que nadie entendía aún, como no hicieron nada, ¡Nada! estaban cabreados, y preparados para cualquier cosa, como catástrofes, invasiones, ataques sorpresas, lo que sea, todos sabían cómo actuar frente a cualquier emergencia, de verdad que sí, pero por muy cabreados y preparados que estuvieran, no podían atacar, no podían hacer nada más que mirar, era como si…, como si algo no se lo permitiera… los únicos que no sintieron ese "algo" fue la guardia, fueron los únicos de toda la nación que dieron la cara por nuestros gobernantes.

Pero, no, ¡Ahora las cosas serían muy diferentes! Una vez ellos salieran de su maldita esfera ¡Estarían muertos!, ellos estaban en la plataforma más alta de toda la plaza, eran blanco fácil aún para los que estaban en plataformas más bajas, o para los que estaban ahí mismo rodeando la esfera, incluso para los miles de personas que podían estar en la plaza, ya que el resto estaban encima de los edificios, por la cuidad, o protegiendo a los reyes y las personas que estaban en refugios distintos, aun así contando a todos y cada uno de los que estaban ahí para ejecutarlos si fuera necesario, y lo sería, la cuenta podía llegar a más de 70.000 personas cabreadas y armadas al máximo.

Lo que ellos hicieron provocó lo que no se había visto desde hace 10 años, que todos en el reino Pelearan, por si mismos, por sus reyes, por todo lo que querían proteger, y lo pudieran hacer con todas sus fuerzas.

En la gran plaza estaban todos, armados y listos para destrozar a esos gilipollas de mierda en cuanto salieran, listos y ordenados con arcos, lanzas, espadas, catapultas, y la mayoría armados con armas de fuego de alto y corto alcance, en cuanto salieran estaban muertos, no había escapatoria.

-¡Estén listos a cualquier ataque!-Gritó el Capitán a todos

-¡_Sí_!-Todos en la gran plaza le responden con una decisión firme

Hasta que al fin se empieza a ver que la gran esfera se empieza a trisar por arriba y todos comienza a disparar de forma sincronizada, todos los disparos acertaron pero una cosa gigante los bloqueo todos, un Dragón, era enorme y blanco, su enorme cuerpo bloqueaba todos nuestros ataques, pero no nos rendimos, seguimos disparando.

Creímos que a menos que derrumbáramos a ese monstro, no podríamos hacerles ningún daño, pero para nuestra sorpresa, este empezó volar rápidamente hacia el cielo perdiéndose entre las nubes y con eso nos permitió ver que la esfera había desaparecido por completo, y en el medio donde antes estaban todos desperdigados como si nada ahora estaban en una especie de formación: 4 de ellos, dos de las chicas, Tsuki, Irhis y dos de los chicos Kuroe, Nahaki los cuatro estaban sentados de la misma forma, como si estuvieran meditando con los ojos cerrados, y los demás Shiroy, Amaru, Layhan, Oishred y Kabel estaban rodeándoles como un escudo, no se veía a Ryhuu lo que es inexplicable ya que estaban rodeados no podría haber escapado.

No entendíamos porque no estaba con el resto, pero no había tiempo todos seguían atacando, y cuando los que estaban en la misma plataforma intentaron atacarles cuerpo a cuerpo, los que estaban de pie los lanzaban hacia abajo sin problema, y cuando ya no había más soldados en la plataforma donde estaban, se vio claramente cuando el Dragón apareció, y con él, el inicio de un huracán que se dirigía al centro de la plaza.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Salgan de ahí! ¡Corran!-Les gritamos a las personas que están justo en el ojos del huracán

Pero nuestros gritos se ahogan con el ruido del huracán y este al llegar a tierra impacta como si fuera una bomba, no sigue ningún curso se queda a 20 metros de la plataforma, solo girando, hasta que desaparece, dejando un gigante espacio de nada…

-¡NOO!-

-Mierda-

-¡Pero ¿Cómo paso eso?!-Nadie entendía como desapareció o donde estaban las personas

-¡Maldito!-Todos buscan al Dragón pero este había vuelto a esconderse tras las nubes

-**Cogh**-

-**Cogh-**

-**Cogh**Aquí Cogh-

-Estamos aquí-Nos fijamos y las personas están desperdigadas alrededor del circulo con los escombros-Estamos bien, concéntrense en la pelea, ellos vienen hacia acá.

Tenían razón, en la plataforma, los que antes estaban de pie alrededor de los 4 del medio, ahora se estaban lanzando al espacio dejado por el huracán-bomba estando a merced de toda la plaza con miles de enemigos estaban totalmente rodeados, era suicidio.

Eso creíamos, pero aun con todo lo que teníamos, las armas de fuego no les herían, no les hacían caer, seguían de pie algo, algo les protegía, permitiéndoles pelear sin descanso y aunque ellos no estaban armados, sus golpe eran duros, los de Amaru eran como si una roca fuera lanzada a tú rostro, con dos golpes dejaba inconsciente a cualquiera, y aun así eran los golpes más "débiles", los de Oishred los lanzaba lejos, a cinco personas a la vez dejándoles inconsciente como si nada, como si lanzara balones no humanos, pero la más destructiva era Kabel sus golpes eran extraños con uno solo y el lugar donde golpeaba se sentía destruido como si te quebrara todo, aún no sabemos qué fue lo que le hiso a Paul pero parece que no lo puede usar seguido, lo que era una ventaja.

No podíamos creerlo ellos aunque heridos podían con miles y miles de personas armadas, creíamos haber fallado nuestros tiros, ya que ellos seguían como si nada, pero no, ellos si estaban heridos, estaban sangrando y solo nos dimos cuenta cuando bajaron de la plataforma, y comenzaron a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, además lucían cansados, mientras más avanzaba la pelea, más mierdas se veían, aunque su fuerza nunca disminuyó, aun así, su daño no era el comparado, a alguien que se enfrenta a más de mil contrincantes, era extraño, como si no todos nuestros tiros les afectaran o como si simplemente rebotara de ellos…

Aunque no todos se lanzaron, los que estaban sentados seguían de esa forma como si nada pasara, por más que le atacáramos solo a ellos, que eran blanco fácil, Shiroy y Layhan aunque les parezca extraño desaparecían, todos os proyectiles que le tirábamos a Shiroy o a las dos chicas, desaparecían y por el otro lado si se los lanzábamos a Layhan, estos se juntaban en una gigante masa llameante y era lanzada de vuelta a la gran plaza, lo desviaban, no entendíamos que pasaba, si intentábamos destruir los pilares de la plataforma, los que estaban en tierra nos lanzaban hacia otro lado, cuando creíamos que ya nada podría ser peor.

-¡JEFE! ¡RYHUU!-Gritan horrorizados a la vez todos los "encapuchados"

El Dragón empieza a volar directo hacia la plaza, pero para nuestra sorpresa, él solo no estaba volando hacia la plaza, estaba cayendo, desmoronándose, cae, en medio de todo sangrando, sangrando mucho, y no se mueve

-¡Le dimos!-Gritan con alegría los de la catapulta gigante que estaban intentando derribarle todo el tiempo

-¡Nosotros le derribamos!-

-¡Sí!-

-¡Maldito dragón de mierda!-

-¡Muérete!-

-¡Cabrón!-Amaru va hacia los que le dieron al dragón-¡Hijos de puta!-Los revienta a golpes

-¡Amaru basta!-Lo detiene Oishred-Detente

-¡Suéltame!-Amaru sigue golpeándolos incluso después de que estos dejan de moverse

-¡Ryhuu! -Tsuki intenta bajarse de la plataforma pero Shiroy la detiene-¡Suéltame el! ¡Kuroe! Tú puedes ¿No? A Ryhuu, El, el-

-¡Cálmate! Tsuki, basta, el no morirá por esto-Se lo decía queriendo convencer a Tsuki y a ella misma-¡Amaru!, ¡Todos! Recuerden lo que el Jefe nos dijo ¡No nos podemos detener ahora! ¡Y Jefe! ¡No te rindas!-

-¡Vamos Jefe, tú eres el más fuerte ¿No?!-Grita a con todas sus fuerzas Amaru

-Dijiste que estaríamos juntos en esto, no se vale mentir-incluso la de la voz calmada esta algo exaltada

-Jefe, lo siento, lo siento pero no te puedes rendir ahora-Dice Nahaki que se ve muy cansado, él ha estado sentado todo el tiempo, no sabemos que lo cansó

-No te puedes olvidar de nuestra competencia, Jefe esto aún no termina-Kuroe

-¡Jefe! ¡Levántese! Una leyenda como usted no puede morir-Esta vez habla la chica que hasta ahora ha guardado silencio Layhan y apenas lo notamos pero, tiene colmillos como de perro

-¡Vamos Jefe aguante usted puede! ¡JEFE!-Dicen a la vez Oishred y Kabel

-¡Ryhuu! ¡Por favor, por favor levántate, no puedes hacernos esto! ¡Ryhuu por favor, tú lo puedes hacer yo sé que sí, vamos! ¡Hazlo, levántate!, ¡Ryhuu no te rindas!-Dice Tsuki llorando

El Dragón que hasta ahora no se movía-COGH COGH-Tose demasiada sangre-Vale, vale pero que Cogh cogh ahg-Empieza a levantar lentamente- mandones-y a medida que se levanta se va transformando en humano-Aun así, gracias pequeña, Chicos-Dice un Ryhuu levantado con una voz apenas audible sobre todo con el ruido de la pelea y aun así todos le sonríen, está casi de pie pero se nota que lo único que lo mantiene, es la voluntad, está casi muerto.

-Idiota-Dice Tsuki secándose las lagrimas

Esta conversación nos dio la oportunidad que necesitábamos, ellos estaban desconcentrándose de la pelea, incluso los de la plataforma, que hasta ahora no hacían nada más que estar ahí, "meditando" o protegiendo ahora estaban exaltados y distraídos, y quizá sea suerte, o casualidad pero justo cuando esos dejaron de estar meditando nuestras armas empezaron hacer efecto hiriendo a todos, pero a 2 de gravedad.

-¡AMARU!-Grita Kuroe mientras salta corriendo de la plataforma hacia a Amaru sin que nadie le detenga

-¡Irhis! ¡NO!-Habla Shiroy en el suelo cargando a Irhis que está en el suelo-Yo, yo te ayudare espera-Shiroy pone su mano en el vientre de Irhis y esta comienza a brillar levemente

-No-Irhis habla con un graznido de voz-No lo hagas-Pone su mano encima de la de Shiroy-Yo, yo estaré bien-Habla con una voz muy débil, no solo calmada.

-No me hagas esto-Dice llorando Shiroy-Por favor, odio las despedidas, no quiero decir adiós-

-No lo hagas-Irhis pone su mano en el rostro de Shiroy-No llores cogh-Tose sangre-Y no te despidas, yo estaré bien ¿Si?-Le dice sonriendo- Vamos no llores, eres una chica fuerte ¿No-?-cogh cogh además no quiero que tu rostro lleno de tristeza sea lo último que ve-a- cogh cogh Cogh ahhg-

-Basta, no hables ¿Está bien? Yo, yo- Dice Shiroy intentando otra vez hacer eso raro

-No-Y la detiene de nuevo-Incluso si es difícil de cumplir, por favor no lo hagas, cogh cogh-En este punto tose bastante y habla con un graznido de voz- tu misma lo dijiste, entonces, recuerda lo que nos dijo el Jefe-Sollozo-Shiroy está llorando dolorosamente-Lo siento-En este punto su voz se quiebra-…-Dice por última vez, antes de cerrar los ojos, para no abrirlos nunca más y hasta el último con una sonrisa en su rostro

Bueno este ha sido el capítulo 5 y quiero terminar diciendo un par de cosas, recuerden, sé que todo fue muy rápido pero por favor sigan y descubrirán las incógnitas =D.

Y ¡Muchas Gracias! DestinyGirl 009, como mi historia es una creada por mí, creí que nadie lo leería, o que no gustaría, ¡Pero! Al ver tu review quede muy, muy feliz de que te haya gustado mi historia de verdad, y también gracias por tus concejos tendré más cuidado, me ayudaste, bueno eso es todo, gracias.

PD Con lo de "creí que nadie lo leería" me refería a que es poco común que no busquemos (me incluyo) fics de animes o películas, libros y así, y en cambio busquemos fics como "originales" por eso creí que no lo leerían, esop, una pequeña aclaración jeje, ¡Buenos! nos leemos en el siguiente capi.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Al fin puedo actualizar un ¡Viernes! xD bueno aquí el cap 6 de "The last Kingdom" ¡A leer!

**Capítulo 6**

-¡IRHIS!-Grita llorando Shiroy abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de Irhis

Y por el lado donde estaban las catapultas…

-¡Amaru!-Kuroe llega hasta el corriendo.

-**Cogh cogh**-Amaru estaba en el suelo tosiendo de rodillas tapándose la herida del pecho que sangra profusamente-**Cogh Cogh**

-Mierda… Amaru-Lo toma y lleva hasta un pilar que está detrás de todas las catapultas y lo apoya en el-Hey, no me jodas, vamos esto,-Se le quiebra la voz-¿Esto será todo? ¿Así? ¿Así termina?

-¿De qué hablas?-Cogh cogh-¿Esto? Recién empieza-Lo dice sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, pero con la voz muy ahogada, esta pálido, y sigue sangrando mucho

Kuroe intenta sonreír-Sí, así se habla-intenta tocarle el rostro

-No-Le detiene la mano-No se puede ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Qué? Vamos no me hagas esto. No lo hagas Amaru-Lo dice con una voz muy dolorida.

-Kuroe ¿Lo recuerdas? la apuesta, luego de esto te toca invitar a ti-Se lo dice mientras mira al cielo

-Imbécil, no me hagas esto-Le responde Kuroe con una voz algo rara casi normal pero está llorando

-Wow, después de tanto tiempo, creí que jamás te vería llorar-Amaru levanta la vista y Kuroe tiene una expresión de dolor y los ojos llenos de lagrimas , lo siento-Kuroe lo abraza y este le devuelve el abrazo-Lo siento-De a poco el abrazo de Amaru deja de ser fuerte y empieza a bajar las manos-Lo siento …-Y por último le dice en un susurro inaudible para nosotros, pero muy claro para Kuroe-

-¡AHHHHHH!-Kuroe sigue abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Amaru

Al medio de la plaza

-¡CHICOS! Sé que están destrozados pero no nos queda tiempo -Ryhuu les grita a todos mientras también llora pero su voz no cambia es fuerte y clara-¡LEVATENSE!

En la plataforma…

-…-Le dice algo a Irhis y la deja en el suelo con sumo cuidado y se seca las lágrimas.

Detrás de las catapultas…

-…-Kuroe deja Amaru en el suelo recostado.

Ambos escenarios.

Se levantan y se giran hacia el centro de la plaza caminando con paso firme y decidido.

-¡¿Qué están viendo inútiles?! ¡DISPAREN!-Dice el capitán centrándonos nuevamente y todos empiezan a disparar pero si antes creíamos que no les heríamos ahora lo sabíamos, ellos no estaban recibiendo ningún daño, tampoco los cuerpos de sus compañeros

-¡Disparen! ¡Disparen! ¡Disparen! ¡Disparen!-Decía sin parar, una y otra vez

-¡Disparen! ¡Dispare-n!-Le calla la mano de Oishred que le está ahorcando

-¡Cállate!- Dicen al unísono Oishred y Layhan que también están llorando y furiosos- ¡Imbécil!-Y Layhan le entierra la mano en estomago-Ghg-Se está ahogando en su propia sangre-Put-a-Responde el capitán con voz rasposa sosteniendo inútilmente la mano de la agresora-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-gritan al unísono los dos Oishred tira de él hacia adelante mientras que Layhan tira hacia atrás-¡A-H!-Su inutil intento de grito que enmudecido, por los gritos de Oishred y Layhan, antes de ser brutalmente despedazado en dos-

Luego de eso nadie dijo nada, todo se quedó en silencio, y todos aunque llorando seguían caminando hacia el centro de la plaza con paso firme, alguno de los que estaban cerca de ellos intentaban dispararles, pero con solo una mirada de parte de ellos los hacían desistir, era extraño, antes, todos podrían haber matado a quien sea, con tal de proteger al reino, los reyes pero, cuando el Capitán murió fue como si todo eso ya no importara…

Con esto, todos llegaron hasta Ryhuu sin recibir daño alguno, y al llegar, todos forman un circulo, justo en medio de la Gran plaza, cierran los ojos y comienzan a cantar cánticos antiguos de nuestro país y aunque fuera todo muy extraño, nadie hizo ni les dijo nada, solo nos quedamos de pie observándolos, y ellos, se quedaron ahí, cantando nuestros antiguos cánticos, con orgullo y de una forma gloriosa, antes de darnos cuenta, de ellos empieza a salir una luz extraña, blanca, brillante, muy brillante, a medida que cantan más y más alto, las luz se va expandiendo por toda la plaza y de a poco va cubriendo a todos en ella, y cuando alguien era cubierto era como si desapareciera, al no saber que mierda era eso, sentimos pánico y corrimos lejos de ella, pero aun así, nos alcanzó, dejando inconscientes a todos…

Antes de que la luz nos tocara la mayoría pensamos "Estamos muertos", pero al contrario, ese sueño nos hizo sentir vivos, hace mucho tiempo que no nos sentíamos tan, Felices; Ese día todos pudimos soñar con cosas que habíamos olvidado, familia, unión, promesas, sueños…, paz.

Aunque todos soñamos cosas diferentes, en diferentes aspectos de la vida de cada uno, todos tuvimos el mismo sueño: Diez Animales, Un Dragón gigante de un hermoso blanco, una serpiente amarilla que irradiaba felicidad, una linda mona que nos daba una cálida paz, un búho con el más hermoso plumaje, un gran tigre blanco, un enorme y precioso zorro negro que estaba a su lado, una leona salvaje con pelaje rojo, un oso amable que siempre estaba con ella quizás protegiéndola y por extraño que parezca una pareja del mar, aunque al parecer no era el único lugar donde podían estar, ellos eran una maravillosa pareja, una hermosa sirena con cabellos tan largos como hermosos, con un tritón fuerte, protector e igual de radiante que ella, era una imagen preciosa, todos ellos estaban felices, todo a su alrededor era… perfecto.

En ese sueño, los paisajes se mezclaban, una lejana y enorme montaña nevada como fondo, el cielo era muy claro y limpio, a la izquierda un bosque grande, muy frondoso y verde, todos estaban jugando en el centro donde la superficie de una vegetación era abundante casi plana con algunas roca por aquí y por allá, todos menos el Dragón que estaba tendido a un lado, descansando, mirando como todos se divertían, a la derecha se podía ver un río que era bordeado por cuantas rocas, era el más grande y claro río que hemos visto jamás, y aun así su corriente no era la más fuerte ni la más débil, era solo tranquila, todo era tan perfecto y hermoso, un paisaje que solo se puede ver una vez, era todo… sencillamente maravilloso.

Nada se le puede comparar, y ninguna palabra sería suficiente para poder describirlo, pero al ver todos esos tesoros naturales, podíamos sentir todos lo mismo: Paz, suena muy simple pero para nosotros esta simple y sencilla palabra significaba demasiado.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de esto, todos los animales, que hasta ahora solo jugaban entre ellos, se giraron, alinearon de forma que los viéramos a todos, y nos gruñeron con todas su fuerzas, mientras la sirena y el tritón en el río, hacían un baile extraño, que a la vez producía grandes cantidades de agua que lanzaban hacía nosotros, nos estaban sumergiendo a todos, pensábamos que nos ahogaríamos pero no, podíamos respirar, y cuando ellos terminaron su extraño baile, a todos nos empezó a envolver una luz cálida y placida, y poco a poco nos dimos cuenta que todos los animales se estaban transformando en humanos, nos sonreían, lo sentíamos, pero justo antes de verles el rostro por completo, justo antes de poder saber quiénes eran… despertamos…"

Hace mucho tiempo en un país desconocido, se desarrolló cierta historia, historia sobre un Reino que todos conocen pero a la vez muy pocos saben sus detalles, yo por casualidad los escuche y se los contare porque creo justo que conozcan las dos versiones la real y…

…la que contaron…

Así empieza nuestra historia ¿Verdad? Pues todo lo que han escuchado hasta ahora es la historia exacta que se contó día tras día, año tras año, entre los habitantes de dicho Reino luego de poco tiempo empezó a alcanzar las afueras, y llegar a oídos de otras naciones, historia contada a todos los que nacían o llegaban al reino, como viajeros al poco tiempo ya era conocida por la mayoría de las ciudades que rodeaban el Reino, historia contada por todos los presentes en ese día, los que se escondieron, los niños, ancianos, los ciudadanos de la plaza, los soldados, los que estaban por los edificios, todos contaron sus versiones con la mayor precisión que podían, describieron y escucharon todas sus versiones, logrando así completarla de forma que ninguna parte de ese día quedara incompleta. Y ustedes dirán: "Pero contada y escuchada tantas veces ¿No inventaron parte de la historia a través del tiempo?" Bueno, pues no, todas y cada una de las veces que ha sido contada y escuchada, ha sido de la misma forma, extraño ¿No?, y aun así los habitantes del Reino la dejaron incompleta ¿verdad?, faltan cosas como, ¿Qué pasa con la cuidad, con los Reyes?, O con los "encapuchados", o ¿Descubrieron el porqué del ataque?, O ¿Qué significa el sueño y Por qué todos tienen el mismo? Tantas preguntas que la historia no explica, que pena, bueno pues como dice en el comienzo de todo: Hace mucho tiempo en un país desconocido, se desarrolló cierta historia, historia sobre un Reino que todos conocen pero a la vez muy pocos saben sus detalles, yo por casualidad los escuche y se los contare porque creo justo que conozcan las dos versiones la que acaban de oír y…

…La real.

**yyyyyY ese ha sido el capítulo 6!.¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus Review me ayuda mucho a la hora de editar mis historias jeje**

**Aviso! ****Pequeño: Quizás no lo sepan pero las historias (aunque por ahora es solo una xD) las hacemos entre dos, una la crea y la otra la edita (no sabemos por que pero no podemos editar nuestras propias historias) pero en este caso en particular a la que le "tocaría" editar no lo puede hacer de momento por eso digo que de verdad me ayudan sus Review a la hora que edito.**

**Eso es todo gracias x leer cuídense, y Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
